Six Years after Colony 175 Chapter One
by Ashric Ravensclaw Sendaru
Summary: A continuation of the Mobile Suit Gundam series as shown on Cartoon Network
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the title for Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, the Character Names, or places._

Six Years after Colony 175

Heero Yuy, once the pilot of Gundam Zero looked down at his table and sighed. It had been a long time since he had helped destroy OZ, and destroyed Gundam Zero in the process. His wife, Relena, was always busy help keep the government of the United Earth Alliance in peace. It sickened him to the point that he would cry most days, and today was turning out to be one of those days. Mobile Suits were outlawed by the Alliance Pact that he and Relena had drafted, but he knew that some where still out there. Deathscythe; Heavyarms; Sandrock; Shenlong; and Tallgeese were still in one piece. Though Relena had no knowledge of this, Heero was always in contact with Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Chang.

"Heero?" the sing song voice of Relena said from the now open door of their shared suite on Colony 23. He turned and smiled, looking at his wife of five years. She had barely changed in any sense of the word, except that the stress had made shear her hair a little shorter than was the norm.

"Yes love?" he asked, standing and moving over to embrace her. "Is there something wrong?" Her smile told him all there was to know and he shook his head. "Who this time?"

"Colony 169, they've started making Mobile Suits for defense. They think that there is something to worry about with the new 175." Her sigh broke his heart, but he kept his calm. After the first couple of years, he stopped rushing out the door, and getting arrested for attacking this or that numb skull that was declaring war. "They refuse to dismantle them, and have withdrawn from the Alliance." These words made Heero perk his ears some, which was all the outburst that he had for his wife now.

"And what can I do?" he asked her, leaning down and kissing her softly. They had love left in their marriage, even with the constant travel, and the futile attacks on her life. Shang had taught Heero how to fight a little better than just a street brawler, and he was used to protecting Relena every other week. In fact, he had some bruises from an assassination attempt from just the other day.

"Get a hold of the other Pilots, I think it's time to make 169 see some reason." Heero was surprised that she knew that he still talked to his old associates. They had had some fights in the past, but for the most part, they worked themselves out for the greater good. "I want all five of you to go there and see what kind of fire power they truly have. As former opponents of OZ, you hold a lot of power with 169, and they even said that you were the only ones they would talk about the issues with." Heero shook his head again, wanting no part of this new mission. Usually it was just photography, but some of the old points had taken some more terrorist tactics to calm down.

"And you want us to do what with this new Colony? We don't need another 175 to crash down around our heads. We don't have the time, money, or war machines to take care of another civil war." Relena nodded but her smile remained fixed.

"I don't want you to blow them up Heero, just go and talk to them. If you can, get some data on the suits that they say they have." Nodding, Heero kissed his wife again and smiled. "And come back to me quickly. I have some good news for you." Almost pushing him out the door, Heero just looked bewildered. Sometimes it was just easier to go with what she had to say, and this had to be one of those times. Grabbing his traveling jacket, he walked from the suite, down to the one place that he knew that his friends would be waiting for him. They always picked some new bar, or even an eatery to meet at and discuss what they had heard recently. Walking with his hands in the pockets of the jacket, he made his way to the Ore Tavern. Colony 26 was a mining colony, so most of the Inn's and Taverns had to do with mining.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed as he walked into the tavern. The man had changed far more than any of the others, since he had been out and working for the Alliance Security, as its chief. It was good to have friends that ran the government some times. "We were just talking about you! Remember when we first met?" The conversation always was the same, with Duo trying to blow up the same target that Heero had given himself. They always got a good laugh out of recounting the experience, but this time was going to be different.

"Yea, I remember, but we have work to do." The smile fell off of Duo's lips, something that made him look older than just 22. "We have to go look at a Colony. Part of the perks of working for Relena." They all knew what that meant, since they had all taken odd jobs from the woman, even destroying Armor depots left over from the days of OZ. They took pleasure in finding and destroying them, since it usually meant that they would get to fight something or someone.

"169?" Chang asked in his usual bored voice. Time hadn't changed him either, since he still refused to talk to anyone. And if he had to talk, it was simple words and sentances. He had a habit of giving them something to think about before any mission. It was enjoyable, but this time it grated on Heero's nerves.

"Yea, they laid claim that they have an Armor Depot that they're building. They even gone as far as to withdrawl from the Alliance. Some of the information that they passed to Relena doesn't speak very highly of the type of Armor, but for safeties sake, we've been told that it needs to be taken from them." Nodding one and all, they left the Tavern. People rushed to get out of their way, since they were known to work for the Alliance, and often for the personal jobs of Relena Peacecraft Yuy. Shang Wufei smiled and broke from the group as soon as they exited the building, heading to his own mode of transportation. As one of the original Gundam Pilot's, Shang kept Shenlong in perfect working condition. He would be the only one taking a Gundam Fighter to the Colony, since they were outlawed, and thought destroyed.

"So once we get there, we see what they have, take out what they're not supposed to have, and make sure that everyone is happy with the outcome," Quatre said bringing up the rear. As the youngest of the group, he was always in the back.

"Not everyone is going to be happy with the outcome," Duo said looking behind him. "I'm sure that 169 isn't going to be too happy when their weapon depot goes up in flame." The group laughed and continued to the Private Alliance shuttle that would take them the entire way to Colony 169.

"And what about you Trowa? I haven't heard a peep from you so far." Heero looked back as he took his seat, looking at his old friend.

"I'm just not sure that we're going about this the correct way. Sometimes people need to break away to see how hard it is to survive on their own. 169 is almost like a teen aged child that has been spoiled their entire life, then when one thing goes wrong, they think they're being pushed off to the side on purpose. When that happens, the easiest thing to do is cut them lose and sit back and watch them flounder. Another Colony could just as easily do this job for us." The three remaining pilots chuckled as Trowa said this. Then Quatre was the first to speak up.

"That young woman you've been spending time with has got you tied to her doesn't she?"

"Shut up Sandrock," Trowa said, using the code name that Quatre had gone by when using his Gundam. It wasn't common knowledge that they still used the names, so they only did so during missions.

"Make me Heavyarms. You're the one that keeps ditching us for this woman."

"And what about Tallgeese? He keeps running behind Relena like a little lost puppy."

"That's because I'm married nit wit," Heero said without turning around to face the others. "You'd follow your wife around like a little lost puppy if she kept having assassins come out of the wood work for her." The complaints stopped at the point as the others sat there and thought about what had been said. "Now like I said, the operation is easy. Go in, see what they have, and then blow the depot into deep space if there is one. If not, then no one is to be harmed. We'll most likely receive a hero's welcome, since they praise us for what we did against OZ."

"So does half of the Alliance," muttered Trowa. Heero ignored him at this point and continued on with the weapons that may be used, and the exact amount of explosives he would be carrying. "But I have a question. If they do have a depot, and we do have to fight our way in, then what? Do we just go in like no one can stop us, and kill everyone in our way or what?"

"That's what Shenlong is for." Heero said, turning around finally. "He's going to lay in wait, and if we need to take something out that's too heavily guarded, then he'll come in, destroy it, and we'll all escape." Turning his back to them again, Heero closed his eyes, and dreamt of when he would be back with Relena.

Sixteen long hours passed by as they ran the shuttle to it's limit, trying to get to Colony 169 as quickly as possible to avoid another civil war. It was only a matter of time until another Colony thought that they would be the next under threat, and the attacks would begin. No one wanted this, since they would call for the building of Armors again, to protect anyone from the fighting. Though the men had slept, none had done it well.

"Welcome to Colony 169," the pilot, who had been silent the entire ride, said at last, making each man open his eyes. They were still in space, and knew better than to look for Shenlong. Shang could be anywhere, keeping his presense unknown until he had been signaled to attack. "We'll be landing in six minutes. I suggest you put on happy faces gentlemen, we have a guard flying us in." Looking to each other, they all knew what that meant. Nothing would be going to plan any time soon. As the shuttle landed, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre stood and moved to the door. Each had a small weapon strapped somewhere, and the ability to remotely call for their own mobile suits, which Shang would have brought with him in the travels.

"Welcome, Ambassadors," a voice said as the door swung open, and the steps on the bottom of the ship lowered to the ground. "We're glad that someone has come to see the crisis that is Colony 169. Now if you don't mind, guards, take them." The four men looked to one another as a set of guards moved forward, weapons raised. This wasn't something that they had planned on. "Once the searches have been finished, you'll be taken to your quarters to await Chancellor Constan's arrival for your questioning to begin. We don't want, or need Relena Peacecraft Yuy's help here. We're leaving the Alliance, and nothing you say or do is going to stop that."

_Author's Note: As writing is a passion of mine, I do like to hear CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, from people who actually read to help other writers. If your only goal in life is to bash people's writing styles, then I do not want to hear from you. Your less than worthless in the writing world, and need to leave my stories alone. I thank all of you in advance for reading my work, and adding anything that you think I could do better. I am only human, so I expect grammatical errors and the like to be in my stories. If that is all you're going to say, then don't bother writing anything as a review. _


	2. Chapter 1 Part Two

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the character names, places so on and so forth_

Six Years After Colony 175

Heero Yuy, once the pilot of Gundam Zero, and having become the Pilot of Gundam Tallgeese looked through the bars of his "Suite" at the area that was Colony 169. They had arrested him and his fellow Gundam Pilot's the second they had stepped foot on the colony, and charged them with espionage. While this was the way of their mission, they denied it to the very last, even when they had started beating them to get the answers they wanted. They were the ones that had taken down OZ, and that alone kept their tongues in check when the guards continued to hurl insults at them.

"Heero," Duo said from the next cell, they were all in separate cells. They could see each other, and they were in constant contact with one another, but it did little to help them at the moment. With no way to contact Shang, their one way of breaking out of the Colonies prison was bust. The communicators and weapons had been taken from them once they had been searched, not giving them the time to call in reinforcements. "Heero, is there a way we can signal Shang? Or even the Alliance?"

Heero stayed silent as he thought of the same thing. They were stuck, but a smile creapt across his face. He had forgotten about the fail safe. "Don't worry about it Duo, just keep your mouth shut. It'll be a long couple of days." Trowa and Quatre began to walk over, listening up. "If they start asking us again, keep to the line. They have not proof that we've done anything." Looking to each man, he moved back to his bunk, and began to think of what he should be doing right now. "Has anyone talked to Relena lately? She said she had something to tell me when I got back."

"Well she's your wife," Duo said as he also sat down on his own bunk. "Maybe that whole marriage thing has gotten to her. Or she doesn't want to be married to the man who destroyed her world and then helped her rebuild it."

"Or she's pregnant," Trowa said from his cell on the other side of the hall. "That tends to happen when married people are together long enough." A rough chuckle rumbled through the others at this comment.

"Duo Maxwell! On your feet and keep quiet!" Three guards came into the block, slamming their gundanium night sticks on the bars, making some of the other prisoners; none of which the pilots talked too; jump back and cuss with broken fingers or knuckles. Duo, already on his feet looked deadpan at the guards and shook his head. There was a certain amount of predictability when they came to call, mostly the other inmates would cry out that they were innocent, or that they wanted some type of legal representation. The cries fell on deaf ears, and for the most part, were ignored by other prisoners. They had all either said, or heard it all before. The ones that kept quiet had been in there long enough to know the cries did no good, or thought that they were in there on accident.

"We're going to have a little talk Tallgeese," one of the guards said, looking right at Duo, which elicited a laugh from him.

"Tallgeese wasn't mine moron," Duo said, ducking a blow from one of the night sticks. "If you're going to try and use some sort of code name built off the armor's that we used, then at least get the names right." The other pilots started to chuckle, gaining glares and even impudent swipes from the guards.

"Yea moron," Trowa said, laughter evident in his voice. "Leave Epyon alone." This brought another chuckle from the pilots, which brought a back hand to Duo's laughing lips.

"Keep quiet, or we'll put you all in lock down spy." The chuckles and laughter died away, but the smiles couldn't be killed so easily. "And keep the chatter down. We won't warn you again." As they started leading Duo off, Heero looked over his shoulder, out the window into the night. A bright dot of light was crossing over the horizon. His smile could light up a small country as the light came closer.

"We'll keep quiet all right," he muttered, turning his head back to the guards. "But it won't be for long."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Interogation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're going to tell us why you're here Duo Maxwell. I'm tired of hearing the words that you're here because of Relena Yuy. She doesn't emissaries, she sends assassins." The female guard looked hard at Duo, but never gave her name. Built as a leggy super model, she commanded attention from everyone as she spoke. Her long flaxen hair hung to the middle of her back, and a small beauty mark marred her face on the left side right above her finely crafted eye brow.

"I've told you before, we're here on Relena's orders to try and talk you into coming back to the Alliance. We don't exactly know what else is out here, after the Colonies. For all we know, there is some other force at work. We're supposed to also let her know about the claims that you have Mobile Suits either in production, or already stock piled. We're here to stop another civil war from happening."

"So you are here to spy on us!" the woman exclaimed, trying to warp the words to her favor.

"I don't know how asking to be shown your depots is spying, but evidently you have ample evidence to hold us." Duo shrugged and stood from the chair that he had been roughly shoved into before the interview began. "And I do hope that you've let it be known that you've caught us off the Alliance registered shuttle, and that you're holding us for espionage." The woman huffed at him then sneered.

"We've told the weak Alliance nothing. They don't need to know that we've caught you in the act of trying to sneak into our air space, or that the saintly Relena…" A smile lit upon her face, but was quickly crushed as the far wall, one that held a window was caved in by a large Dragon's head, that opened. Duo jumped up, then inside the mouth, then was whisked away as he smiled back. Waving, the dragon's head closed, then receded back into the arm of Shenlong, who's cockpit was open, showing the four other Pilot's standing in the opening.

"Thanks for having us!" Duo yelled as he also climbed into the opening. "We'll make sure that everyone knows about your five star accommodations!" Laughing, he seemed to grab a small device that was handed to him, and four more stars began to twinkle, and grow brighter. Around the suit fell four other Suits, Heavyarms, Deathscythe, Sandrock, and Tallgeese. The four pilots jumped from where they stood, landing on various parts of their respective machines. The cockpits in their chests opened, and they climbed inside as one.

"A warning to Colony 169," a voice said from Shenlong. "If you plan on attacking us, we will defend ourselves to the full extent given to us."

"And that's a hell of a lot," Duo's voice was heard coming from Deathscythe. "So we suggest that you stand down, and let us go on our marry way." The cockpits closed as one, and they took defensive stances. As they did so, several large rounds collided with various parts of the machines.

"This is your last warning," Trowa said through the speakers in his own Gundam Suit. "If you attack us again, we will be forced to defend ourselves." Another salvo of rounds slammed into the individual suits, pushing them back a step. "Well, you asked for it." Twin massive Gatling guns spun whirring loudly. Several tank like vehicles moved into position, and were cut down within seconds. The chest pieces of the armor opened, displaying the rockets that were armed and ready for the next attack. On the right arm, a blade snapped up, glinting in the artificial lights of the Colony.

"Try to keep this city in one piece," Quatre said before launching his own attack at the two tanks that came rolling up and firing at him. In seconds, they were destroyed as well, with a painful sigh from Quatre. "We want a peaceful resolution 169, it doesn't have to be like this."

"The hell it doesn't," the interrogators voice said as a Mobile Suit slammed into the pavement in front of Deathscythe. "You're here in direct violation of our governing laws, sent to spy, and destroy us. Colony 169 will not stand for this again! We declare our freedom with the blood spilled by your own actions!" Her energy rifle, small by design began a rapid firing at Deathscythe, which seemed to laugh at the weapon. Not even bothering to power up the energy weapon he carried, Duo shook his head, and aimed his light cannons at her. As the two 225 m.m. cannons located to the high left and right of both "eyes" began to fire, the suit began to collapse in on its self, making it a smaller target.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, powering up the Scythe, which gave his suit it's name. Spinning it high above the suits head, in classic Duo style, he brought the energy blade down on where the other suit originally was, only to find that it had disappeared. "Did anyone see what happened?" he called to his other pilots.

"No, she was there one second, and then she wasn't the next." Trowa answered, his suit looking around as well. As usual, Chang said nothing, but kept his own weapons at the ready. Heero, scanning the area in Tallgeese was the first to be struck, armor to armor by the opponent they couldn't see. The sound was horrible, but he laughed as the small weapon that the woman bore on her mobile suit went off into his knee joint, doing little to no damage.

"We could leave, destroy this Colony, then come back and find out how many suits they had," Heero said, unlocking the safety to the massive weapon that his suit carried. Charging up the power to one fourth of what it would take to destroy a normal Gundam suit, he waited for his voice to carry out to the unseen assailant.

"You wouldn't!" she screamed, the suit unfolding and coming into sight, right in front of Heavyarms. The energy cannon quickly aimed, then fired, blowing the bottom half of the suit off, scrapping Heavyarms with a little shrapnel.

"You're paying for the paint job," came the retort from Trowa, who reached down and picked up the suit, making it look like a father picking their kid up by the scruff of the neck. "Now Miss Torture, we're going to ask one last time, how many suits does this colony have stock piled?"

"How's this for an answer," another voice said from behind Deathscythe. Trowa, Heero, Chang, Quatre, and Duo all spun their suits to see who had answered for the woman they now had in custody.

"Oh great," Duo said, slumping in his seat. "They've got another OZ full of Leo's."

"They're not Leo's Duo, they don't register as anything that's ever been used before," Chang said after looking at his new opponents. "What would Relena say to this Heero?" Tallgeese just stood there, the energy cannon powering back up, but he couldn't bring himself to murder this many people again. It wasn't a war they were after, but it was certainly turning out to be that way.

"Retreat. They want to break away from the Alliance, then we're going to let them do so. With the understanding that if they attack any of the Colonies under our protection, then we five will come back, an annihilate them." Dropping the suit that they had captured, the Gundams started to power up their rockets, sending them into a light orbit, then beyond it. They were due home, to report what was happening, and that it wasn't any good to hide the Gundams any longer.

"Once we get home, we don't allow anyone else to build these suits. We're all that's needed, and we can handle anything that 169 brings to the table. After a year or so of loneliness, and of not getting any shipments of goods, they'll come crawling back." Little did they know, but other Colonies had witnessed the break away, and the suits that had been built and used against the hero's of the Alliance.

"Sometimes you're just too nice to people Quatre," Duo said, after the man had stopped talking. "But I have to agree. We're going to be in for a long struggle if they decide to fight, and train their people on how to use the suits that we saw. It's time to pull away from Colony 169, respect it's air space, and just let it go at that."

"We'll see what Relena says when we get home," Chang said, to the surprise of everyone. "She's the one that has to deal with the political struggle of this happening. We're just the soldiers, so what we say has little meaning to it. What she says holds the greatest power over the Alliance as a whole."

"Yea, if they don't ask for her resignation after what happened at 169," Dup said, setting his power higher to get himself and his suit back home.

"Shut up Duo!" The rest of pilot's said, with a laugh in their voices. It was going to be a long flight home for all of them, but only Heero felt the pain of what was really going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on Colony 169~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will rise up against what the Alliance has done to us today!" yelled the voice of the woman who had interrogated Heero and his friends. "I will train you all on how to use our weapons of war, and we will take over the Alliance, one Colony at a time! We will not stand for the injustice that has been brought to us today on the wings of Mobile Suits that we had been promised were destroyed!" The woman was animated in her speech. Using every trick that she could remember from her days as a speaker for OZ. "And the Alliance will tremble at the sound of our approach as we bring our weapons to bear! They mean to starve us, but we will take what we want, and give nothing back to them! We will become the new leaders of the Universe!" A massive cheer went up from the people of Colony 169, a sea of people that never seemed to end. The woman smiled and looked down at her now loyal subjects. It was all working as she had planned it.

"Now sister, we will find out who is really meant to rule Father's kingdom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero, I said I news for you," Relena said with a kiss as Tallgeese landed in the open of the Presidential palace for the Alliance. As the others landed in plain sight, she knew that it had gone bad on Colony 169. When they all climbed down, she could see how bad it had truly gone. "Before you tell me what went on out there," she said to five scowling faces. "I wanted to let you all know that Heero and I are having a baby." The scowls turned quickly to masks of shock, and Heero passed out on the grass.

"Good going Relena," Dup said with a chuckle, looking down at his old friend. "I think you just killed the man that saved all our lives."

"Later Duo," Chang said as he moved forward and bowed to Relena. "Right now is a time for Celebration of life, before the coming of death."


End file.
